This invention relates to energy savings attachments for use in connection with attic stairway openings and the like.
The compelling need to practice stringent energy conservation in recent years has led to significant improvements in the thermal efficiency of houses and other domestic buildings. Attic spaces, where a considerable amount of heat loss occurs, are generally insulated, but the areas immediately above an attic access opening (which may be fitted with a fold-away, pull-down stairway structure) are not normally insulated, in order to facilitate access to the attic.
The thermal resistance of conventional hidden folding attic stairway structures, for example, is low because such structures generally consist predominantly of plywood, hardwood, and metal. Also, it is difficult to ensure a tight fit around the outer periphery of a door carrying the stairway due to the complex design of the structure. Accordingly, energy losses through attic openings due both to conduction and convection can be considerable. The present invention addresses itself to the problem of such energy losses and the provision of convenient means for reducing same.